<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Albert by sameuspegasus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150734">Albert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus'>sameuspegasus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster's thoughts on being hunted by Sam and Dean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Albert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written ages ago for an Outsider POV commentfic meme at spn-bigpretzel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Winchester brothers are the big bad. Albert has heard stories about them from every vamp he's met since Jerry changed him. Stories about how John Winchester hunted with a single-minded, all-consuming focus, never hesitating, never questioning his righteousness, and never, ever showing mercy.<br/>
<br/>
John's dead now, but only because he chose to die. He taught his sons everything he knew. His boys avenged him. Took down the most evil of the evil, the one with the masterplan to take over hell and earth.<br/>
<br/>
Worse things have popped up in the demon's place. Albert's heard rumours of hell-kings and the devil, and of Angels walking the earth.<br/>
<br/>
Sam Winchester has become something nightmares are made of. He's half crazy, or maybe he's just lost all sense of proportion. There are rumours he can kill with his mind.<br/>
<br/>
His brother is meant to be dead, but he's back, with creatures of pure fury at his side, or maybe above him, pulling his strings. Jerry says they're angels, but Albert doesn't think they are. He thinks they're something new. Something worse.<br/>
<br/>
All the same, he muses, as he ducks the swing of Dean's machete, now that he's met them,he can't help liking them a little. His favourite students before the change had been the ones who always tried their best, despite difficult circumstances. Sam and Dean certainly always give 100%, and take the time to come up with risky but exciting plans. Not to mention the witty comments that they manage to come up with in the midst of battle.<br/>
<br/>
"Rhinocerous," Sam pants out, from where he is holding Jerry at bay.<br/>
<br/>
The Winchester brothers fall back to re-group, but Albert knows it won't be long before they're back. He grins to himself. He loves a good code word. Jerry says it's un-vampiric and childish and won't join in when he comes up with them though.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of "Stegasaurus", which would have been his first choice, he says "Let's get out of here."<br/>
<br/>
They need reinforcements if they're going to take out the hunters. Albert can't help feeling a bit relieved he won't have to do it himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>